Des retrouvailles mouvementées
by Krikr
Summary: Imaginez: Un an après l'ouverture de l'Abri 101, ses habitants sont prêts à sortir dans les Terres Désolées de DC. Seulement, il leur faut un proffesseur. ET qui mieux que le Vagabond Solitaire pour s'en charger ? Seulement, quand c'est Amata qui va le voir, la rencontre est très... tendue. Rated T pour violence et tentative de viol. Lisez et commentez !


**A/ N: Salut tout le monde, petit One Shot dont l'idée me traine en tête depuis un moment mais que je n'avais jamais écrite. J'espère que vous apprécierez**

Elle marchait dans les rues de Springvale, enfin de ce qui avait été autrefois Springvale, et n'était plus que des ruines qui avaient été pillées un nombre incalculable de fois et qui ne présentaient plus d'intérêt pour quiconque.

Cependant Amata prit le temps de regarder ces restes d'avant-guerre, comme pour essayer de voir à travers le temps l'époque où des gens vivaient ici. L'époque d'avant la guerre.

Elle n'y parvint pas et reprit sa route. Elle réfléchissait.

L'Abri était ouvert depuis plus d'un an et pourtant personne (à part Butch) n'était encore sorti plus de quelques heures.

Bien évidemment, les premières semaines avaient été difficile car il fallait s'habituer à l'idée que les Terres désolées de DC n'était pas qu'un infâme cloaque puant rempli de radiations et d'horribles mutants mais, une fois qu'ils s'étaient acclimatés, les habitants de l'Abri 101 avaient pris l'habitude de sortir en fin de soirée ou le matin, voir même à toute heure du _jour _et de la _nuit _ sur le petit surplomb à la sortie de l'Abri pour observer_ les étoiles_. Mots qui prirent tout leur sens lorsqu'ils virent le Soleil et la Lune pour la première fois.

Depuis, tous les quatre jours, quelques membres de l'Abri allaient jusqu'à Mégaton pour faire du commerce. Rien de très incroyable : des tenues d'Abri contre des capsules.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Amata Almodovar avait quitté le confort de l'Abri pour aller jusqu'à la ville. Elle pensait que les habitants étaient prêts à s'aventurer dans les Terres Désolées. Moralement du moins. Pour le reste (et c'est là qu'elle intervenait ) elle savait bien qu'ils auraient besoin d'un professeur. De quelqu'un qui leur apprendrait à survire.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle se rendait à Mégaton, pour rencontrer ce mystérieux **Vagabond Solitaire **dont Three Dogs parlait tant.

Les habitants de l'Abri 101 avaient découvert Galaxy News Radio quelques jours après l'ouverture de l'Abri et depuis, les plus jeunes ne se lassaient pas d'entendre ses émissions. La plupart des exploits que ce disc-jockey attribuait au Vagabond semblaient trop énormes pour être vrais.

Du moins de l'avis d'Amata.

Elle continuait sa marche dans les rues en ruines de l'ancienne ville et Mégaton était en vue lorsqu'elle fut entourée par trois personnes. Trois hommes, vêtus de vêtements en cuir sommaire et avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

« Alors ma belle, commença l'un d'eux, Tu viens juste de sortir de ton Abri ? Tu veux que je te montre un authentique truc de DC ?

-Non merci, répondit Amata, je ne veux pas. Je veux juste aller à Mégaton.

-Ah bon ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à y faire petite ?

-Oui.

-Aller, ça peut bien attendre 5 minutes, dit un autre homme qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, on veut vraiment faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Je te promet, tu vas aimer ça.

-Non ! s'exclama Amata, désormais apeurée, en sortant un pistolet, Laissez-moi passer !

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle a une arme la petite, est ce que tu sais au moins t'en servir ?

-Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Sans prêter aucune attention à ses paroles, les trois hommes se ruèrent sur elle et commencèrent à lui arracher ses vêtements sans lui laisser le temps de penser à tirer. L'un d'eux lui immobilisa les mains.

« Laissez moi ! Je vous en supplie, dit une Amata en pleurs et plus terrifiée que jamais, laissez moi partir

-Mais bien sûr ma jolie ! Comme si on allait laisser partir un aussi joli mor… »

BAM

La tête du Raider explosa, éclaboussant Amata de cervelle, de sang et de bouts d'os

« Merde !»

Les deux autres raiders se retournèrent afin de faire face à celui qui avait tué leur compagnon.

Ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

Deux autres coups de feu éclatèrent, éclatant la tête des deux autres Raiders.

Le silence retomba en même temps qu'Amata se laissa tomber et resta pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Après quoi elle se leva et retourna vers l'Abri.

Stockholm releva la tête de la lunette de son fusil de précision et soupira. C'avait été un tir très chanceux, la pauvre fille étant à eux doigts de se faire violer et à cette distance, Stockholm n'avait pas été sûr qu'il toucherait les Raiders où la fille. Vu la tenue qu'elle portait elle venait du même Abri que _**lui**._

Pendant ce temps, Thibaut, aussi appelé le Vagabond Solitaire entres autres titres, entrait chez lui après avoir été à la chasse.

« Bonjour maître.

-Salut Wadsworth. S'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier pendant mon absence ?

-Vous avez une invitée. Je lui ai demandé de partir en attendant vote retour mais elle n'a pas voulu écouter.

-« Elle » ? Et où est-elle ?

-Derrière toi. »

Thibaud se retourna d'un geste, dégaina son revolver et le braqua vers la personne qui parlait (qui en avait fait autant tout en désactivant son Stealth Boy). Ils baissèrent leurs armes.

« Salut Sarah. Où plutôt devrais-je dire « Bonjour chef » (Il se mit au garde-à-vous)

-Repos soldat, répondit Sarah avec un petit sourire, je vois que tu vas toujours très bien.

-Je savais que c'était toi.

-Et comment je te prie ?

-Si n'importe qui d'autre que toi ou Simms était rentré sans mon autorisation, Wadsworth les aurait fait sortir de chez moi par la force. D'ailleurs, tu es l'une des seules personnes à venir me voir sans me demander de l'aide.

-Toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois. Ca va ?

-Oui. T'as profité d'une patrouille pour venir me voir ?

-Non. J'ai juste dit à mon père que je venais te voir et que je serais donc indisponible pendant un ou deux jours.

-Fais gaffe, tu deviens comme moi. Dit Thibaud avec un surire

-Ca risque pas. Je garderai toujours mon armure assistée, je mettrais jamais un de tes manteaux en cuirs ni aucun chapeau d'avant-guerre.

-Avoue que ça me donne l'air classe.

-Surtout avec les deux fusils que tu as ramenés de ton dernier voyage. C'était où déjà ?

-Point Lookout.

-C'est pas là que tu t'es fait enlever un bout du cerveau par des sauvages.

-Si. Entre autres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'en parlerais pas.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-C'est un ordre soldat.

-Non.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était quand déjà ?

-Il y a un mois et demi je crois.

-Ca te dirai qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ? fit Sarah avec un air coquin tout en lui faisant de petit cercle sur le torse avec son index.

-Je savais que t'étais pas venu juste pour discuter.

-Exactement. Maintenant soldat, je vous ordonne de me montrer dans quelle mesure vous êtes capable de satisfaire une femme.

-Avec plaisir chef ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans l'Abri 101.

« Bon, écoutez, je veux que Wally et Christine m'accompagnent.

-Pourquoi ? répondirent les intéressés en même temps

-Parce que je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller toute seule dehors.

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé chef ?

-Je me suis fait attaquer par trois types.

-D'accord chef.

-Dans une heure on part. Le temps de me changer et de m'habiller .

-On va faire quoi ?

-Vous chercher un prof. »

Une heure plus tard

« Bonjour monsieur. Excusez –moi, on m'a dit que le shérif pourrait m'aider.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Amata Almodovar.

-Lucas Simms. Enchanté. Je suis le shérif et maire de cette ville. Vous venez de l'Abri ?

-Oui.

-C'est votre première fois ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs je cherche quelqu'un.

-Laissez moi deviner. Vous cherchez le "Héros des Terres Désolées" ? "Le Dernier espoir de l'humanité" ?

-Oui. .

-Faudrait vraiment que Three Dogs arrête de faire de la pub à ce pauvre gamin, il a quasiment jamais la paix. Enfin si vous le cherchez, il est dans sa maison. Là-haut (Il montra la maison du doigt)

-Merci monsieur. Je vous promets que je ne ferais rien de mal.

-Vous avez intérêt. Bonne journée. »

_Bon, nous y voilà, _se dit Amata_, je vais rencontrer la légende de D C. J'espère qu'il acceptera de nous aider. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on dit, c'est un pigeon donc ça devrait aller._

Elle frappa à la porte

« Deux minutes, j'arrive ! _Je peux pas avoir la paix pendant ne serait-ce qu'un jour ? _ (Il se retourna vers Sarah ) Désolé chérie, le devoir m'appelle. »

Il descendit les escaliers et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand

Amata resta figée

_La légende de DC ? **Lui** ? Je sais bien qu'il a réussi à survivre mais…_

Bam !

Thibaud lui mis un direct du droit si fort qu'elle fut projetée quelques pas plus loin. Wally et Christine dégainèrent leurs armes pour viser…. La porte, fqui se referma et dont ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce type ?! Il est pas bien ?!

-Vous allez bien chef ?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien ,vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai juste été surprise. Vous pouvez baisser vos armes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Simms apparu, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez foutus ?

-Rien monsieur, expliqua Wally, on voulait parler à ce type là, et puis quand il a ouvert la porte, il a tout de suite mis un direct à Amata, on a même pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était.

-Ah. Il a fait ça ? Dans ce cas sortez de ma ville s'il vous plaît, dit Simms

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Parce que le gamin est quelqu'un de bien qui n'a jamais refusé de l'aide à personne alors s'il punch votre chef au moment même où il la voie c'est qu'il a ses raisons. DEGAGEZ !

-Donc en faite vous êtes son chien c'est ça hein ? cracha Wally, au sommet de la colère, un chien. C'est tout ce que vous êt…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Simms lui mis un grand coup dans la tête et il tomba, évanoui.

« Je ne vais pas le répéter quatre fois, SORTEZ DE MA VILLE !

-Compris, compris monsieur.

-Très bien, désolé d'avoir été brusque avec votre ami.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Désolé mais s'il veut pas vous parler vous aller devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous pourriez…

-Moi ? haha non. Je dois déjà m'occuper de toute une ville. Ah et tenez ( il se baissa, ramassa un holodisque qui était par terre et le tendit à Amata ) Je crois que c'est pour vous

-Merci monsieur. Eh bien, au revoir.

-Bonne journée, et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends.

-Heureux de l'entendre. »

Il s'en alla.

« Amata…

-Oui Christine ?

-On va dire quoi aux autres ?

-Je sais pas. Allez, viens, tu vas me protéger pendant que je porte Wally jusqu'à l'abri.

-Y a quoi dans cet holodisque ?

-Bonne idée. »

Elle glissa l'holodisque dans son Pip-Boy et un message retenti. La même chose qu'elle **_lui _ **avait dit un an plus tôt. La même chose, en boucle, pendant 30 secondes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était **_lui_ **qui la disait :

« _Je suis désolé, je dois te demander de partir. Les choses sont trop compliquées pour que tu reste. Je suis désolé, je dois te demander de partir. Les choses sont trop compliquées pour que tu restes. Je suis désolé, je dois te demander de partir. Les choses sont beaucoup trop compliquées pour que_ '_clic_' »

Almata arrêta le disque.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir se débrouiller tous seuls. »

Pendant ce temps, Thibaud rentra dans la chambre où Sarah était en disant :

« Ah, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Et tu as fait quoi ?

-J'ai abandonné mon passé.

-Je vois. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être aller dans cette ville dont les caravaniers parlent tant, New Vegas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un chapitre de la Confrérie encore actif, tu pourrais venir, en 'missions diplomatique ', histoire de rétablire le lien entre les différents Confrérie du pays.

-Peut-être. Tu vas y faire quoi ?

**-**Un truc tranquille, la vie de héros c'est fini pour moi ! Marchand, réparateur, garde du corps.. Non ! Je sais :** Courrier. »**


End file.
